Requiem
by SapphireMistress
Summary: warning: may contain spoilers on Episode 23 Here I am, falling off of the edge of the broken piece of metal I have been clinging onto, staring blindly at the sky, my life flashing before my very eyes. Is this truly the end for me?  Ciel-centric


Requiem

AN: Warning: Spoilers on episode 24 of season one, so you might want to turn back if you don't want spoilers.

Hello readers. This is my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fanfic and I really look forward to hearing from you in your reviews after this story. I was inspired by the amazing song "Sorrow" by the amazing band, Flyleaf. You may find it either OOC or in character. It's all up to you. I hope that you have a great time reading Ciel's point of view in my story and I hope to hear from you soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its rights or characters. Yana Toboso is the creator of Kuroshitsuji and therefore is entitles to the legal copyrights of the said series.

(Whoo! Epic disclaimer XD)

Now, let's open the curtain of lament...

(Ciel's POV)

I stared at the night sky; moonless, only illuminated by the tiny bits of stars that dot the heavy clumps of clouds.

I see my life being exactly like that.

I was lost, hurt (in more ways than one), and broken, kept in an unending auction, only to be bought and used for a sacrifice…only to be void of my humanity.

I looked for any sign of hope to let me escape from that hellhole, but it seemed that it was all over for me.

I have given up everything that day…even my faith.

But then, a small glimmer of hope appeared out of nowhere…

_He_ offered to put me out of my misery…

In exchange for my soul.

I knew in an instant that _he_ wasn't exactly a creature of the light, or else he won't ask for a 'contract' such as this.

But, be it the Devil, I do not care…for I have given up my faith anyways…and I would do anything…_anything_ just to put out the pain and the suffering that I went through.

We made the contract…and _he_ was to be my servant up until the very end. A servant just until my time comes.

_He_ used a simple human form, blending in smoothly to his new environment.

Everybody seemed to think that _he_ was a very capable butler…but I won't be fooled by his gentle demeanor; _he_ is but a fallen angel collecting souls for his own retribution.

_He_ is cursed, and so am I.

I, being the Queen's Dog and doing her dirty work, am bound to make enemies.

_He_, being an angel and defying his nature, was bound to be punished.

Our peaceful existences were perforated by our own faults and backfired highly on us.

My karma being that I destroyed my enemies, my dearest ones, and even myself along the way. I had to be as cold as _he_ truly is.

_His_ karma being that he has to answer to my every whim and fight for me until the very end...just until I get the Queen to a 'checkmate'.

And here I am, falling off of the edge of the broken piece of metal I have been clinging onto, staring blindly at the sky, my life flashing before my very eyes.

Looking back on it; have I truly fulfilled my purpose? Have I lived my life with purpose? Have I lived my life?

This is the end, isn't it?

I have discovered the Queen's dirty little secret and got her into a 'check', pulverized all of my enemies, and finally felt serene for once in my will be short-lived life.

It's not that bad once I think of it.

Maybe...it _is_ my time after all...

Since I have done everything I've planned.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I woke up to a barren land and a clear, never ending black sky.

The remains of a fallen paradise and lifelessness surrounded me.

"We are here, young master." _He_ spoke softly, breaking the delicate silence, his face contorting in an uncomfortable expression.

Ah...this must be hell...or some form of an otherworldly dimension...and this must be the time...and the place...where the other end of the bargain will be done.

The consummation of my soul; my very essence, my very being.

I looked up to _his_ ruby-red eyes, ready for what is about to come.

I put on my usual poker face and wondered how it would feel like to be ripped apart inside out.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, out of blunt curiosity.

_He_ had a resigned, but gentle smile on his face as he replied, "Yes, a little."

A brief pause.

"I will be as gentle as possible."

"No. Engrave the pain of being alive into my soul." I say, poised and determined.

_I want to feel that I, Ciel Phantomhive, really did exist in this world; that I bore excruciating pain and anguish just to let it out on the people who defiled my family name, that I was all alone from the start but I made it through my life, that I have proof that all of my plans were executed perfectly and my reason to exist was fulfilled._

_ I want to feel that I lived...existed...as myself...as the only Ciel Phantomhive to have ever walked around this filthy world._

_He_ had a temporary look of utter confusion on his face, but then smiled condescendingly. He understood my thoughts completely.

_He_ kneeled in his usual manner and uttered the familiar, "Yes, my lord."

I leaned back lazily and prepared myself as _he_ took off his glove and gently caressed my cheek, as if appreciating a one last look at a scrumptious cake before consuming it greedily.

_He_ then let his fingertips trail to the other half of my face and gently removed the eyepatch that hides the seal for our contract.

When_ he_ said _he_ was going to be gentle, _he_ was not kidding. _He_ left light touches and trails on my face, as if fearing that I am but a porcelain doll that would break if poked too hard.

A small current ran through my spine as the eyepatch fell lightly on the ground, and for the first time in my entire existence, I felt real fear and anxiety as I resigned my entire being to _him_.

I see a malicious and hungry glow in his demonic eyes as _he_ leaned closer to me, a hunter finally enjoying his prey.

I trusted him with myself then, and I still trust him up to now.

I am ready to give myself to _him_, and I trust that he'll make good use of my soul.

I see him coming over me...

I see...

Black.

AN: HOLY SHIZ, THE BABY'S DONE! I am sorry if that felt too long and just dragged on an on. I appreciate you readers reading through this fic! I just finished this at 1:10 in the morning after a not-so-good-week...and I let it all out here. This is also my first time writing again as a character (although most of my works are first-person) and hopefully, I got Ciel's character spot-on ^^". I would really appreciate if you leave a review on this story! Hope to see you again soon!


End file.
